chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jovian System
Located in Subsector Adamantis, the Jovian System is so named because the orbital mechanics of its four terrestrial planets closely resemble that of the galilean moons of Jupiter in the Sol System. It was originally colonised during the Dark Age of Technology and has remained staunchly Imperial throughout, right up to the modern day. The Jovian System is a significant industrial power in Subsector Adamantis and for over 10,000 years has been closely allied to the Adamant System and Adamant Prime, exchanging its production capacity for military support. 'New Io' *'World:' New Io *'Location:' Subsector Adamantis *'Orbital Radius:' Deep Inner Cauldron *'Type:' Volcanic World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' Orbital resonance between the four terrestrial worlds of the Jovian System cause tremendous tidal heating upon New Io, turning it into a massively volatile world where magma spews through the crust via thousands of volcanoes and rifts. Eruptions from New Io occur contantly and the largest can approach over a thousand kilometes in height. The only people who visit this world are brave (or foolish) shipmasters seeking to exploit New Io's rich minteral seams, praying they are not struck by any eruptions whilst in low orbit. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Nix *'Loyalty: '''N/A 'New Europa' *'World:' New Europa *'Location: Subsector Adamantis *'''Orbital Radius: Central Habitable Zone *'Type: '''Paradise World *'Tithe: Nix New Europa is part of Jovian System, who's tithe comes from other planet's in the system. *'Population: '''250 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. The Governor of the Jovian System has always been the head of the '''Ixaros Dynasty - ancient allies of the Xerant Dynasty. The Jovian Governor has absolute power but in practice operates with a large Senate of both appointed & elected ministers. The current Jovian Governor is Lord Governor Collan Ixaros. *'Description: '''Like it's namesake, New Europa is the most verdant of the four terrestrial worlds of the Jovian System. Orbital resonance among them created a beautiful landscape across New Europa's surface; long, broad mountain ranges covered in all manner of lush forestry and picturesque landscapes. It is therefore used as the home of the Jovian Systems most affluent people and its government. *'Technology:' – Good As the centre of the upper class in the Jovian System, New Europa has a high standard of living. *'Military:' The Jovian PDF is one of the largest & well-equipped PDFs in the Sector. The System commits very little personnel to the Imperial Guard as this burden for the Subsector is mostly borne by the Adamant Army. Instead their own troops are considered more valuable in defending this important system and its manufacturing output - which including vast amounts of the munitions used by the Adamant Army. As such the Jovian PDF is a fully equipped combined-arms military, featuring formations of all kinds including air & sea assets. The Jovian SDF is similarly formidable, consisting of several monitor squadrons as well as a pair of monitor-cruisers, along with a massive number of system ships that move between the planets constantly. While the Jovian PDF is able to redeploy between planets quite swiftly, New Europa plays host to the PDF's best regiments including Grenadiers. *'Strategic importance: Media All three habited planets of the Jovian System work in concert with one another, all are needed to ensure the output of machinery from New Ganymede. *'Loyalty: '88% The only troublemakers here are moderately dissenting political groups. '''Locations As a verdant temperate world New Europa has a lush green ecosystem and is covered in many small mountain ranges and valleys. Thanks to its variable terrain it is also covered in lakes of varying size. New Europa is also a small world with around a quarter of the surface area of Terra, and is around 50% water. *'Olympea' - The planetary & system Capital, Olympea is an ancient city constructed of polished marble & plasteel that takes up the majority of a small inland sea, and arranged in a series of concentric rings from the government sector in the centre to habitation areas in the outermost regions. The final ring is a large city wall on the shores of the sea itself, and it is heavily defended by large gun em[placements and the System's most loyal troops. Notable locations in Olympea: **'Palace of Lords' - The ancestral home of the Ixaros Dynasty. The Palace of Lords is the seat of the Jovian Govornor & their family, and its large council chambers serve as a place of gathering for the Jovian Senate. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Governor Collan Ixaros' - The current head of the Ixaros Dynasty and the Governor of the Jovian System. Collan is a competent, if uninspiring, leader, and keeps the Jovian System running smoothly. ***'Lady Alexa Ixaros' - Collan's eldest daughter and heir. Alexa Ixaros is one of the most desired women in the sector and has spent most of her life being tutored for her eventual duties. **'Cathedral of Light' - Centre of the Ecclesiarchy in the Jovian System. This vast domed cathedral of carved marble is said to flow with divine light and hosts tens of thousands of worshippers at once. **'Olympea Precinct' - This system is vital to the Subsector's war machine. As such it is closely monitored by the Adeptus Arbites to ensure not even a hint of incompetence or disloyalty can compromise it. Notable inhabitants: ***'Marshal Stephanie Xerant' - The eldest daughter of Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant, she ensures the System is always firmly devoted to the Imperium and the Xerant Dynasty. **'Inner District' - The residential areas closes to the city centre, these areas are inhabited by the wealthiest citizens of the Jovian System. Notable inhabitants: ***'Steener Dynasty' - This family owns large industrial holdings on New Ganymede and has close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, and features a high degree of cybernetic augmentation. Dying members of the dynasty select a favoured younger member to carry their own augmentations, resulting in millenia-old cybernetic components valued more than the person using them. Each bearer will have a Magos add their own stylistic and/or technological improvements to the augmentations, making each one an incredible example of technology featuring all kinds of advanced functions. ***'Etruscus Dynasty' - An extremely wealthy family that owns a large amount of mining territory on New Callisto. The Etruscuses are strong supporters of the Ixaros Dynasty and are known as one of the most influential families in the system. Their large palace frequently plays host to the most prestigious gatherings of Nobles and the Etruscuses' unmarried members are courted constantly. ***'Varrow Dynasty' - A military Dynasty with significant influence over the Jovian PDF. The Varrows are well-respected and many of them serve as officers in Imperial Guard - specifically the Adamant Army - for a time before returning to the defensive Jovian PDF. They are noted as fiery & quick-witte commanders who prefer to lead from the field of battle itself, and personal close combat skills are held in very high regard by the family. They are famous for always issuing a personal challenge to the leader of an enemy force before battle is met - though it is rarely taken up. New Ganymede *'World: '''New Ganymede *'Location: Subsector Adamantis *'''Orbital Radius: Far Habitable Zone *'Type: '''Industrial World *'Tithe: Industria New Ganymede outputs vast amounts of technology, from war machines to everyday electronics. *'Population: '''8 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: 'Imperial Dictatorship. New Ganymede is ruled by the Jovian System governor on New Europa. *'Description: New Ganymede had always been dedicated to manufacturing, but when the xenos hordes attacked in the Age of Strife the planet was forced to maximise production at all costs, providing Adamant Prime with the technology they desperately needed. To this end every square kilometre of the planet is covered in manufactorums. Indeed, one would be forgiven for mistaking it for a Forge World, but the Adeptus Mechanicus does not govern this world being as they did not exist during its period of hyper-industrialisation. As a result New Ganymede's atmosphere is incredibly polluted, its oceans dried up and what exists outside the manufactorums little more than wasteland. Traffic around the planet is heavy, as transports filled with ore from New Callisto funnel in and transports carrying machinery head off to Annulus. *'Technology:' – Admirable - New Ganymede produces a massive variety of technology both simple and advanced, though does not have access to the finer technologies exclusive to real Forge Worlds. *'Military:' New Ganymede is home to the majority of the Jovian PDF, including most of its training facilities. Due to the planet's dense, often artificial terrain, New Ganymede's troops are primarily Infantry and air-based. *'Strategic importance: 'Media New Ganymede's machinery is definitely important, but there are still other sources of production in the Sector. *'Loyalty: '76% Though the inhabitants of the Jovian System are periodically given leave on New Europa to reduce dissent, life on New Ganymede is hard work not everyone is happy with. 'Locations' A dry planet covered in vast rocky plains, mesas, and canyons, New Ganymede has very little biosphere and a cool ambient temperature thanks to its location in the outer habitable zone. A relatively small planet, New Ganymede's surface is only 30% water - most of which is in a single polar ocean. As an ancient & heavily industrialised world New Ganymede is similar to Forge Worlds in appearence in that it is studded with colossal industrial cities where people live & work within vast manufactorum plants that span dozens of square miles, and it has a large number of high-speed transit links as well as starports & orbital elevators that bustle with imports & exports constantly. *'Parthias' - Largest & greatest factory-city on New Ganymede, Parthias is home to a significant Adeptus Mechanicus presence that works in concert with the system government to ensure smooth running of the planet's machinery. Parthias is also home to the planet's representatives of the New Europan system government, and various Administratum offices that oversee the industrious world. Composed of colossal plasteel megastructures and vast forges & refineries, Parthias is a densely packed city that churns ceaselessly with activity. Vasy conveyors & machines thunder day & night while furnaces the size of tower blocks blaze & belch flame. The airspace above Parthias is crammed at all times & heavily regulated for safety as lighters & barges arrive & depart constantly. To live in Parthias is to live inside one colossal forever-churning machine, and its people are appropriately accustomed to mechanics & machinery in general with a huge number of them working as qualified Tech-Adepts under the ever-watchful Techpriests that keep Parthias functioning. 'New Callisto' *'World: '''New Callisto *'Location: Subsector Adamantis *'''Orbital Radius: Far Habitable Zone / Outer Reaches *'Type: '''Mining World *'Tithe: Ferrum New Callisto exports minerals to be used in New Ganymede's manufactorums. *'Population: '''4.2 billion 200 000 000 *'Government: 'Imperial Dictatorship. New Callisto is ruled by the Jovian Governor on New Europa. *'Description: 'An old and large mining world extremely rich in minerals. New Callisto is covered in vast stripmines and mineshafts from which minerals of all kinds are pulled. While the vast majority is industrial grade Ferrum, New Callisto is also home to significant precious metals mines as well as some Adamantium mines. The vast majority of New Callisto's minerals are funelled directly to New Ganymede, but it also enjoys significant trade with industrial centres across the Subsector and beyond. *'Technology: – Imperial Simple and hardy technology tears minerals from the earth. *'Military:' New Callisto is home to a large amount of the Jovian PDF, including most of its vehicle & sea assets thanks to its wide open terrain. *'Strategic importance: 'Media In partnership with the other planets of the Jovian System, New Callisto has important but non-vital function. *'Loyalty: '82% Though mining is never an enjoyable profession, the milder regions of the planet as well as New Europa offer the population a more pleasant life when on leave. 'Locations' New Callisto is a large world and while it is located on the border of the system's Outer Reaches its atmospheric composition gives it a pleasant ambient temperature. It is roughly 60% water and most of this water dominates one hemisphere of the planet. The coastal regions that border this massive ocean and the islands within it are home to almost all the planet's cities and most of the population. Meanwhile the other hemisphere is a vast expanse of rocky deadlands & plains that's pockmarked by colossal stripmines & mineshafts, and churning with vast conveyor lines and machines that tear the crust apart. Rich in minerals of all kinds, New Callisto's mining lands are riven with great river-like veins of minerals & ores that fuel the operations of the entire System. Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Mining World